Projectors are utilized in a variety of environments. From home theaters to business presentations, projectors are provided to offer a wide range of functionality to consumers. For example, a projector may provide a display of a slide show, display a movie in a home theater environment, and so on. To display an output of the projector, a projection screen may be utilized. The projection screen may be configured to reflect the output of the projector such that it is viewable by one or more people. For example, a projection screen in a movie theater environment may reflect light that is projected by a movie projector to be viewable by people in the movie theater.
The environment in which the projector and screen are utilized may have an effect on the visual quality of the image that is displayed on the screen. For example, one measure of the visual quality of a projected image is contrast ratio. Contrast ratio is the ratio of the brightness of a white pixel, i.e. picture element, to the brightness of a black pixel. Because a typical projection screen may be highly reflective to reflect light from a projector, a black pixel is generally as white as the ambient lighting in the environment that includes the projection screen. To maximize contrast ratio, projectors may use bright light sources to make white pixels much brighter than ambient light. This, however, is costly to the projectors in terms of power, size and heat dissipation. Further, this cost is increased by the amount and type of ambient light that is encountered by a projector for use in the environment. For instance, as the amount of ambient light increases in an environment, a projector which is configured for the environment may include a higher-powered light source, which may increase both the size and the cost of the projector.
Therefore, it would be an advance in the art to provide a projection system that addresses ambient light.
The same reference numbers are used throughout the drawings to reference like features and components.